


第三十章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [7]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Summary: 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b





	第三十章

**Author's Note:**

> 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b

夕阳已沉沉坠下，浅浅的月牙刚刚挂上天空，静静散发着明亮的光。暗蓝色的天幕让一切归于沉寂。房间里没有开灯，窗前只挡了一层清透的纱帘，隔着月光给整个房间披上朦胧的光影。夏季的夜晚温度还是很高，老旧的空调虽然“嗡嗡”作响，不过还是尽职尽责的喷洒着冷风。

 

东海身上覆着一层薄汗，在李赫宰起身离开时，冷风扫过光裸的皮肤，引起一片细细密密的鸡皮疙瘩。他不禁打了个寒颤。

李赫宰不过眨眼间就重新压回他的身上，看他似乎有些冷，轻声询问道：“要不要把空调关掉？”

没有美瞳片的阻挡，红色的瞳仁暴露在东海眼前。

不同于之前的艳红，现在的瞳色更像甘醇正宗的红酒，带着暗暗的沉，少了些妖冶，多了些诱惑。

 

东海摇摇头，抬手抚上李赫宰的脸。

李赫宰微眯着眼睛往他手心蹭了蹭，又转头印上一个吻，这才又直起身子，撕开安全套的袋子给自己戴上。

 

东海有些紧张。

视线只敢停在李赫宰块块分明的腹肌上，再不敢往下挪。手指不时攥紧身下的床单又松开，心脏抑制不住得越跳越快。

 

这是他们确定关系之后，第一次准备“做全套”。

这之前无论他怎样使出浑身解数，李赫宰都会毫不犹豫的拒绝。他甚至一度以为李赫宰对他没有“性趣”。

直至某天，他把李赫宰逼急了，被压在床上用那双似乎带着魔力的手送上欢愉的顶峰。而他毫无半点精力再去撩拨李赫宰。

半睡半醒间他瞄到李赫宰挺着腿间的臌胀急匆匆走出房间，才算心下安定。他想问一问李赫宰，既然不是不喜欢，为什么不愿意？

但他实在太累了，没等到李赫宰回来，他就沉沉地睡了过去。

 

李赫宰看东海有些走神，直接压上去一手拢住他的分身，一手撑在他耳旁，嘴唇也不甘寂寞地再次贴上才分开不久软糯。

 

东海尝到一丝莫名的腥甜。

伴着李赫宰的舌尖探入口中，这种腥甜愈发强烈。他疑惑地睁开眼。

眼前是闭着眼睛认真亲吻自己的爱人，他说不出话，只能被迫咽下对方度来的液体。直到他感觉有些气闷，才“呜呜”地发着声音，抬起手微微推了推李赫宰的胸膛。

 

李赫宰最后用舌尖在他嘴里转了一圈，勾着他的舌头流连了一会儿才退出来。看着他沾了些雾气的眼睛问：“怎么了？”说话间露出的牙齿上还染着淡淡的红。

东海伸手戳了戳他的牙齿，略带困惑的皱眉。

李赫宰笑笑，把手腕上的伤口给他看。

东海拉过手腕，慢慢吻上那条已在愈合的伤口，又伸出舌头舔舐着上面遗留的血液。

 

舌尖划过皮肤，带来酥酥麻麻的触感。李赫宰感觉有些痒，不禁缩了缩手指，连带握着东海下身的手也跟着一紧。

东海轻哼出声，舔吻的动作也不禁停住。

 

李赫宰笑着松开手，坐直身子后退了些，双手轻轻推开东海的大腿压平，视线紧紧胶着在已经颤颤巍巍立直的分身上。

被爱人如此赤裸直白的注视着欲望的起点，东海难为情得用胳膊挡住脸。

 

李赫宰看着他害羞的样子，忍着笑意不再逗他。

他低下头亲吻东海的分身，张开嘴浅浅含住顶端，舌尖挑逗地戳着中间的小孔，等到分泌出腻滑的液体才继续向下。

柔软的触感缓缓包裹柱身，兴奋的血管跳动着凸起。舌头被压住无法活动，只能小幅使着力往柱身上压。尽力张大嘴，嘴唇挡住牙齿，李赫宰眯着眼一下一下动作起来。

东海舒服得扬起头，不自觉地挺动着腰，拱起后背形成一个暧昧的弧度。他伸手探进李赫宰发间，收拢手指虚虚握着他细碎的发丝，在一次深喉中忍不住溢出一丝甜蜜的呻吟。

 

李赫宰用喉间的柔嫩挤压着东海柱身的顶端。

他轻轻哈着气，喉咙微弱的震动传导到柱身带来巨大的快感。他露出牙齿微微研磨着底部，些微的痛感丝丝缕缕转化成战栗的快意。

他的双手绕到东海身后，托起饱满细腻的臀肉揉捏，口中终于放过已经溢出清液的分身，低下头凑近，用鼻尖磨蹭顶弄东海的会阴。

 

柔嫩又脆弱的软肉初次受到外来人的探访，紧张又兴奋地放大所有触感。

鼻尖似乎不得心意，李赫宰又换上舌头，沿着再下面一点细微的褶皱，滑过会阴，来到圆滚的囊袋。

轻巧的将囊袋含入口中，舌尖顶着囊袋转着圈的舔舐，又用嘴唇包裹着轻轻嘬吻，终于在东海忍不住抬手握住自己的欲望时，再次把柱身吞入口中。

 

东海被李赫宰细致入微的前戏逼得全身发软，难耐地扭动身体蹭乱身下的床单。他张着嘴大口喘气，在又一次顶上那处别样的软嫩时达到高潮。

浓稠的精液有些直接射入了李赫宰的喉咙，他只咳嗽了几下，也没咽下，也没吐出，就这样含着再次吻上东海软下来的性器。

 

刚刚高潮过的身体明明还在不应期，却又敏感得过分。

来自龟头处被嘬吻的触感电流般席卷全身，又麻又痒。东海试图从激烈的喘息中寻到一丝空隙，他迫切的需要李赫宰的吻。

只是全身所有观感都被集中到身下的舔弄，一层快感还未消尽，新一层战栗已经抵达，还没归位的精神更是无处可依。

他被这绵绵不绝的快意逼得快要发疯，脑中似有千百个细小的光斑齐齐蹦迸射出耀眼的光，兴奋的尖叫即将出口，李赫宰终于爬上来给了他一个满含欲望的吻。

 

拿过早已备好的润滑液，细致地涂抹在每一根手指，带着试探朝东海的身后摸过去。东海配合地拱起腰。

李赫宰慢慢探入一个指节，柔嫩的软肉覆过来紧紧包裹住冰凉的手指，是微微抗拒的姿态。

李赫宰再次吻上东海的唇，含着他的下唇轻声安慰：“放松一点，别怕。”

东海没有回答，只是紧紧搂住他的腰，贴着他早已挺立的分身蹭了蹭。

 

李赫宰会意，缓慢又坚定的把手指全部送入那处紧致的温暖。

轻柔地抽出又强硬地插入，等到内里可爱的软肉不再过分拒绝，才增加一根手指。

窄小的入口被撑开，周围细小的褶皱被抻平，两根细长的手指被紧密的包覆着，每次抽出都能带出些内里软嫩的细肉。而在插入时，穴口的褶皱又会随着动作附着手指向内窥探。。

李赫宰换着方向，凭借模糊的记忆寻找那处曾探索过的敏感点。

 

东海紧紧搂着李赫宰的腰，嘴唇含着他的锁骨，在他探索至某一点时，突然咬上他的肩膀。

从未有过的快感突然从那一点爆炸般的涌向全身，每一根血管每一个细胞都被快感笼罩。那一点似乎成为燎原的火苗，轻松点燃了他的整个身体，让他深深跌入欲望的海洋。

东海的性器因为李赫宰不停地按压敏感点而迅速挺立，甚至没有触碰就已流下暧昧的液体。

 

李赫宰抽出手，挺立已久的下身已经开始微微疼痛。他专注的凝视着东海的眼睛，沙哑着嗓音问道：“可以吗？”

东海点点头，主动地挺腰向下蹭了蹭。

李赫宰却是抱起他翻了个身，让他趴在床上。随手扯过一旁的枕头垫到肚子下，又推平他的双腿，这才扶着分身抵上穴口。

双手环住东海的胸，整个胸膛贴住他的后背，紧密得不留一丝缝隙。侧头轻咬了一下耳垂，呢喃着说：“我进去了。”

然后一个挺腰，迅速没入直抵最深。

 

再完美的扩张也无法与实物相提并论。李赫宰的动作丝毫不见往日的温柔，强硬得让东海倒吸一口凉气。

强忍住头皮发麻的快感止住自己想要疯狂抽插的念头，李赫宰张开手指抚上东海的乳尖。因他插入带来的疼痛让东海全身紧绷，紧紧咬住嘴唇发不出一点声音。

 

李赫宰捏住乳尖轻柔地搓弄，感受到软软的小粒逐渐变硬才加大力气，轻扯着拉开一点距离。又用指腹绕着乳晕慢慢摩擦，时不时点起指尖戳弄乳尖的小孔。

手上忙着动作，下身也没有静止。他小幅度的挺着腰，并没有抽出许多，只借着动作间的晃动磨蹭。

 

过了一会儿东海终于缓过了劲儿，疼痛渐渐退去，丝丝缕缕的快感沿着尾椎缓缓而上。他抬起脚，轻轻蹭了蹭李赫宰的小腿。

李赫宰在东海的后颈印上一吻，飞快地抽插起来。

 

一开始就对准东海的敏感点进攻，从浅浅的戳刺到后来完全退出再狠狠顶入，他掐在东海腰间的手也不自觉的加了力气，压着东海朝自己的胯间撞。

囊袋拍击臀肉的声音，润滑剂被推挤的声音，床板碰撞摇晃的声音，还有，李赫宰低沉的喘息和溢出东海喉间的呻吟。在两个灵魂与肉体都完美契合的演奏者的演奏下，交织成一首爱与欲的交响曲。

 

抱起人翻回正面，李赫宰迫不及待的重新把自己埋回东海的身体。不断地冲刺间吻上东海微张的嘴唇，急切地吸吮软滑的舌头。

手指拢着东海的分身时重时缓的撸动，在感受到手中的性器开始兴奋颤抖，他的另一只手终于离开东海的乳尖，慢慢按住对方的后颈。

 

“东海，东海......我爱你......”李赫宰趴在东海的耳侧，加速顶胯做着最后的冲刺。

东海回抱住身上的人，喑哑的声音魅惑又性感，“我也爱你。”

 

最后几下重重的摩擦过铃口，东海的后穴激烈地收缩。李赫宰不再动作，静静享受，在这种令人窒息的快感包裹下射了出来。

东海全身轻微地抽搐痉挛，颤抖着射了出来。

 

而就在他射精的瞬间，李赫宰毫不犹豫地捏断了他的颈椎。

 

李赫宰慢慢退出东海的身体，抱起他走去浴室。

东海的心跳已经停止，体温正在慢慢下降，脸上的潮红也渐渐褪去。搂着人坐在浴缸中，李赫宰轻柔地洗净两人身上的斑斑痕迹。

裹着浴巾把人放在宽大的沙发上，他起身去更换床单。又找出干净的衣服帮人换上，才把东海重新抱回床上。

他跪坐在床边，一手与东海十指交握，另一手抚上带着湿润水汽的浅金色发丝。

 

空调不再发出声响，空气中安静得只剩李赫宰的声音。他哼着入伍前写给东海的歌，耐心地等待东海醒来。

 

东海在他低沉的嗓音中缓慢地睁开眼睛。

他觉得自己从未如此清晰地注视过李赫宰。

冷白的皮肤细腻又光滑，浓密的睫毛盛着月光，在眼下浅浅打着一层阴影，红色的瞳孔温暖又迷人，高挺的鼻梁雕塑般完美，薄薄的嘴唇正抿着透明的血袋，轻轻吸吮。

 

他几乎是一瞬间就闻到了血液的气息。

腥甜，潮湿。

他的身体立刻躁动着变得灼热。

 

李赫宰坐起身覆上他的嘴唇，顶开牙齿把嘴里的血液度过去。

东海再也感受不到对铁锈味的排斥，腥甜的液体是最完美的安慰，其他一切都不再重要，剩下的只是来自本能的渴望。

李赫宰的舌尖划了一圈东海的上颚，才恋恋不舍地退出来，把手中的血袋递到他嘴边。

东海捏住血袋急切地吸吮，李赫宰坐到他身边，温柔地注视着他。

 

终于在喝光几袋血后，东海才觉得身体里燥热的灼烧感勉强褪去。

他有些难为情地低下头。刚刚自己完全被血液吸引，动作也有些粗鲁。

李赫宰捧起他的头，丝毫不介意刚刚他的注意力被夺走。他爱怜又担心地说：“嘿......有没有哪里不舒服？”

东海摇了摇头，抬手环上李赫宰的腰。

李赫宰回抱着他，语带笑意：“现在你终于和我是一样的温度了。”

东海微微起身，望着那双在自己身后注视了十八年的眼睛，郑重地说：“我真的好爱你。”

李赫宰回以同样的深情，浅笑着开口：“我知道。我也是。”

 

李赫宰牵着东海的手走出房门。

往日几乎被忽略的鸟啼虫鸣，现在被无限放大地收入耳中。弯弯的新月似乎更加明亮，东海觉得自己甚至可以看到月亮上斑驳的暗影。

漂浮在空气中细小的尘埃起起落落，他伸出手想要承接一点。抬手带起的空气搅动着上升，打乱了悬浮的静谧。

东海对一切都感到新奇。

他转头望向李赫宰，那人只给他一个宠溺的笑容。

 

远处轻巧跑过一只猫，东海眼神一转就跟了上去，不过瞬间就将脆弱的小动物抓在手中。

对异类本能的排斥让猫咪发出低沉的嘶吼。

猫咪偏高的体温也让东海皱了皱眉。

刚想放它离开，“扑通、扑通”的声音伴着传来的震动，转瞬间放大了无数倍，让东海难以抑制地握紧了手。喉间也出现些许干渴的灼烧感。

 

李赫宰立刻上前把东海搂进怀里，重新递上血袋。另一手轻轻掰开东海的手指，把嘶叫的猫咪放走。

东海喝完了血，体内的躁动慢慢平息。他情绪低落抱住李赫宰，喑哑着开口：“我......我......”

李赫宰伸出手指按住他的嘴唇，“没关系，会好的。一切有我。”

东海看着他的坚定，闭上眼靠在他怀里，心中的不安逐渐消散。

 

两人走到女巫的门前时，月亮即将爬上正空。

女巫没再邀请两人进屋，只递过来一支银色的匕首。

东海没有接，直觉告诉他这并不是个他会喜欢的东西。

李赫宰接过匕首，又拿过一旁的银杯，微笑着说：“给我们一点时间。”

女巫点头同意，只提醒了一句：“快午夜了。”

 

李赫宰点头。东海不明所以，只能随着他走向屋后的阴影。

直到完全走入月光照不到的阴影中，李赫宰才站定。

他的眼神中满是心疼，语气也不自觉的放轻：“吸血鬼是受诅咒的生物，本该被太阳烧成灰烬。如果想再次行走在阳光下，只能请求月光的庇护。但是，月光也不是会无偿帮助我们这些不被祝福的生物，它也需要我们付出代价。”

他顿了顿，咬着牙继续说：“我们需要用银刀银杯，取满一杯心头血，对着午夜的月光，请女巫施法，请月光庇护。”

 

东海听到这马上抬手拍落李赫宰握着的银质器具。

银器掉落在草坪上只发出闷闷的声响。他拉过李赫宰的手，对着月光仔细检查。

李赫宰的手已经出现了深深的红印，温度也升高了许多。

东海心疼地吻上那些印记，心脏像是被一只无形的手攥紧。

 

李赫宰拍了拍他的脸，蹲下去重新捡起银刀银杯。

东海想要接过来，却被他躲了过去。他淡淡地笑着说：“只能用本人的血，所以我不能替你承受这个痛苦。那么，就让我在可以的范围内，让你少疼一些吧。”

东海鼻子发酸，说不出话。只能解开衣扣拉过他的手，，让刀尖抵住自己的心口。

 

锋利的金属一寸寸侵入，刀尖接触到皮肤的瞬间，东海算是明白了什么叫做“触摸灵魂”。

并没有特别剧烈痛楚，但是从四肢百骸传来的恐惧让他不自觉地大口喘息，每一个细胞都在表达着对银器的拒绝，没法说出是哪里疼，却又哪里都在疼。

冰凉的血液从伤口溢出，立刻被盛入精致的银杯。

 

慢慢盛满整整一杯，李赫宰马上抽出匕首扔到地上。把银杯放到一边，他咬破舌尖俯身舔舐着东海的伤口。

不过几分钟，东海已经出了一身汗。他有些脱力地靠在李赫宰身上，静静等待伤口愈合。李赫宰的力量比他强大许多，有了他的血液，因为银器而变慢的愈合速度重新恢复正常。

胸口很快回复到最初的光洁。伤口已经愈合，只是那种痛感已烙印在灵魂深处，此生难忘。

李赫宰又虔诚地吻了一下他心口，才帮他系好扣子。

 

把血液和项链交给女巫，月牙刚好行至正空。片刻后，裹在绒布中的项链便被返还。

女巫看着李赫宰微踮起脚给东海戴着项链，东海则是微微曲着腿，眉眼间尽是安稳的幸福。她真诚地轻声说：“你们一定要幸福啊。”

两个人对视了一眼，异口同声：“一定会的。”

 

李赫宰带着东海登上了小镇附近的山顶。高高的山顶离天空更近了一步，忽明忽暗的星星都似乎唾手可得。

两人互相倚靠着坐在悬崖边，东海延续着以前的小习惯，望着远方无意识地捏着李赫宰的手指玩。

“你知道么？第一次见到你的时候，你来问我电话号码，其实当时你的表情特别凶，我还以为你是要揍我。”东海回忆着两人缘分的起点，带着笑意开口。

李赫宰轻皱着眉，歪着头想了想，说道：“是么？那为什么后来没有怕我？还那么粘我？”

东海调皮地捏住他的嘴，眨着眼睛说：“当然是因为爱你呀。”

 

“是一见钟情吗？”

“应该是久别重逢吧。”

 

两人相视而笑，拥抱着接吻。静静等待东海新生后的第一缕阳光。

 

*我的岁月静静地消逝，

没有眼泪，没有生命，也没有爱情 。

直到我的面前出现了你，

我记得那美妙的一瞬：

我的耳边长久回响你温柔的声音，

我的梦中不断浮现你可爱的身影，

有如纯洁的精灵。

为了你一切重新苏醒，

我的灵魂开始颤抖，

我的心狂喜地跳跃，

因为你，

有了眼泪，有了生命，也有了爱情。


End file.
